


11:12

by vividsouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Love, M/M, Manga & Anime, Multi, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tsukkiyama Week, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividsouls/pseuds/vividsouls
Summary: A few minutes passed and it was already 11:11 p.m."Who's my soulmate?"Yamaguchi looked at the sky.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	11:12

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!! elize here, so this is my first time writing a fanfic here on ao3 !! i hope you guys like it <3 and yes tsukkiyama content for all of u guys !!!

Yamaguchi was in his euphoric state tonight. He sat by the window seat with his iced coffee, wearing his oversized sweater, the 1975 playing in the background of his apartment, and just being amazed by the view.

He felt relieved being alone in his personal space in the city, watching the city lights above and people walking in the sidewalks. He felt happy being alone, but he still felt something is missing. He sighed at the thought and sipped a little bit of coffee. Being alone is one of the things Yamaguchi is used to. He felt like he was secure being independent but the truth is, he still depends a lot. He depends around his friends and signs. 

Signs are what Yamaguchi depended on everyday of his life. For example, he would say to himself that "If it would rain tomorrow, tomorrow will be a good day." and if it would rain, it would actually be a good day and if it wouldn't then it's unfortunately a bad day. that's what he do in a daily basis. He never told anyone this, not even his friends, because they might think that would be weird of him.

Well, that's not only that. He depended on wishes. 11:11's to be exact. Every day and night he would wish at 11:11 even they said 11:11 wishes would only worked at night time but he was so desperate, well, not that desperate. He needed the wishes he made. "Who's my soulmate?" is the wish he would often wish to be exact.

In the middle of his thoughts, his phone suddenly rang. He thought that why would somebody call him this late at night. it was his friend, Sugawara Koushi. not to mention that Sugawara Koushi is like a mom friend to him ever since they met.

"Yams!" Sugawara yelled through the phone as Yamaguchi sipped in his coffee.

"Hmm, what is it Suga-san?" Yamaguchi asked and looked into the view in his window.

"What's up with Suga-san? you could just call me Koushi!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, Koushi. now what is it?"

"Ah, I just got bored and curious." He stated.

"Curious about what?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Did you met your soulmate already?" He chuckled.

Yamaguchi, then faced the wall instead of the scenery in the window. He laughed at the question.

"What's up with that question, Koushi!" He exclaimed as he put down his coffee and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ay! You still haven't?! Maybe I should set you up with this person I just met at—"

"Koushi, No. I don't want to be set up with someone." Yamaguchi rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on! Her name's Yach—"

"Suga-san."

"Aw! Yams! Why are you even waiting for your so-called the one to come around while there's a lot of people here in the world!" Sugawara pointed out.

"I just need to wait. Something's telling me i need to wait."

"Trusting your instincts again." Sugawara sighed through the phone.

"Yeah, How fool of me." Yamaguchi said as he sipped his coffee again.

"Ugh, fine. So how are you doing there? Have you been eating regularly? Did you drink eight glasses of water today? did you exerc—"

"Yes mom, I'm eating regularly, drank eight glasses of water, and exercised earlier." Yamaguchi explained. "Stop being a mom, oh my god!" He giggled.

"Okay! But I haven't seen you for ages!" Sugawara yelled which made Yamaguchi flinched a little.

"We just saw each other two days ago." Yamaguchi stated with a chuckle.

Sugawara laughed and so did yamaguchi. _Suga is such a good mom-friend_ , Yamaguchi thought.

"So how's Daichi-san?" Yamaguchi asked.

A faint "I'm good, Yams!" was heard through the phone.

"Ya heard it!" Sugawara giggled.

"Why is he even there? Oh my god, Suga!" Yamaguchi teased.

"No! That's not what you think!" Sugawara yelled. 

"Mhm, Sure."

"No!"

-

It was already 11:08 p.m. and he's still in his position since two hours ago. He tugged his sweater and laid back at the wall.

He was passionately watching the view. the flickering lamp post in the west side of the street caught his attention. And a boy. He couldn't see the boy clearly because he was 3 floors away from the ground, where the boy is and it was dark. The only source of light is the building lights and the lamp posts. He noticed he was wearing a sweater, his hands were in his pocket, and he's just laying his back at the lamp post just right below of the building, as if he's waiting for something but Yamaguchi was unsure of it. 

He couldn't get his eyes off the boy, he's head is now full of curiousity. _Wow he's so tall_ , yamaguchi tho— it's 11:11.

"Who's my soulmate?"

And in the exact time, the boy in the lamp post started to walk away. 

A few seconds passed, Yamaguchi looked down at the window and saw that the boy is no where to found.

-

_Ah, I'm kinda sleepy_

Yamaguchi yawned. It was those kind of afternoons that he have to work. Sitting in a chair in front of his computer, putting on his glasses so his eyes won't hurt from radiation, and ready to type whatever he needs to type. He is a news writer online in a big national company. He writes about what's happening to tokyo or any parts of japan. He loves his job because he got a big pay, not to mention he is one of the biggest payed news writer online in the company. 

Yamaguchi's eyes were starting to feel heavy but he's still trying to finish his work. Yamaguchi reached for the ponytail beside the the computer and tied half of his hair into a small ponytail, then continues his work.

It's been four days since he saw that mysterious boy under the lamp post. He was really curious who's that boy, _as if he was waiting for someone and he was gone just like that_ , he would thought. But besides that, Yamaguchi is happy today because there's this local coffee shop near his apartment that's opening today. He couldn't wait to go and try their coffee later.

-

Yamaguchi opened the door of the new and fresh coffee shop. He likes this coffee shop already, _it's aesthetically pleasing_ , he thought. He gripped on his small black sling bag in his side as his brown coat flow with the air that made as he walked into the aroma of coffee.

He felt warm, he smiled from the feeling. "It's been a while since i've been into a coffee shop." He mumbled to his self as he looked around his surroundings. Some wooden chairs and tables are occupied by people, some are not. He watched the hanging plants in the room, artsy as he would thought.

He walked his way to the counter and saw a tall blonde boy. _He is kind of familiar_ , he thought. He has glasses and the his uniform fits him perfectly. He is also pale and has golden eyes. Yamaguchi didn't noticed but he was staring at him which made the other boy noticed.

"Is there something on my face?" The blonde boy asked. _Oh god_ , Yamaguchi thought.

"I-uh-no. I'm sorry." He stuttered.

"No, it's okay. Welcome to Brew Sky Café. May I take your order?" The blonde boy happily asked. _He has a cute smi— what am i thinking?!_ Yamaguchi fought over his thoughts.

"Can I have a iced mocha coffee? Oh, and with vanilla please." Yamaguchi stated and smiled at the tall lanky boy behind the counter. The cashier simply said an "okay." and Yamaguchi payed. Yamaguchi sat on the nearest table from the counter, so he can get his coffee right away.

He waited for his coffee to be prepared. He smelled a nostalgic smell, the aroma of coffee. the air from outside was coming through the windows. The sky is starting to turn in a shade of orange and pink as the sun rays bloomed. He was admiring the coffee shop. A faint smile appeared on his face as he noticed the tall blonde boy already has his coffee in the counter.

He walked up to him and got his coffee from the tall blonde. He faced the boy and a smile appeared in his face, he didn't noticed that he also smiled at him.

"Here's your coffee, enjoy." The blonde said as he handed the coffee to Yamaguchi.

"Thank you— uh.." Yamaguchi looked over the name tag in blonde boy's uniform and the blonde knew what he was finding for.

The blonde went over to get a small rectangular pin from the counter's right side and pinned it to his upper left of his uniform.

_Tsukishima Kei, and a smiley face, written in his pin_ . _So that's his name_ , Yamaguchi thought. He giggled and got his coffee from Tsukishima's hand.

"Thank you, Tsukishima Kei, see you!" Yamaguchi grinned and walked away from the counter.

In the other hand, Tsukishima never saw someone with a genuine and bright. _See you soon, too— oh fuck, i didn't asked his name_ , tsukishima thought as he sighed and got back to his work.

Yamaguchi got back to his table and sat as he sipped his iced coffee— and also admired Tsukishima Kei working. He just love to see him work, he didn't knew why but his eyes would just glance at him. The café is not really busy today so Yamaguchi would spot him reading his manga behind the counter if no one was there to order or needed something.

"I love this café."

-

11:07 p.m. Yamaguchi sat on the usual window seat again. He brought a bagel and ate them bit by bit. He shuffled his indie playlist on his phone and just hummed with the songs.

Again, he was admiring the city. And also the sky because there's a lot of stars and the crescent moon is up, shining brightly. Yamaguchi love these kind of nights, he would hope it won't end but the sun will rise again so he would for the sun to set again.

A few minutes passed and it was already 11:11 p.m. 

"Who's my soulmate?" 

Yamaguchi looked at the sky and down to the streets— _wait isn't that the guy from four days ago?_ he thought as he saw the tall boy under the lamp post. The boy was looking above the sky.

Yamaguchi didn't hesitated.

"Hey! You!" Yamaguchi shouted from above.

But the boy just looked at him and tugged his coat and walked away.

_He's sure mysterious_.

Without hesitation, he ran down from the building just to chase the guy. He didn't have time to use the elevator, so he used the stairs. He was panting while he's running down and wiping off the sweat on his forehead, trying to fall down on his face.

"Hey! Stop!" Yamaguchi shouted as he walked out of the building and saw that tall, mysterious guy. 

Yamaguchi slowed down as he saw the guy still under the lamp post. He walked closer to the mysterious guy.

"The moon is beautiful, tonight." The mysterious guy said as he walked towards Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi looked closer.

He was tongue-tied when he saw the guy. His heart started to beat so fast. 

"I'm Tsukishima Kei." The mysterious guy introduced his self.

Exactly on 11:12 p.m.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys loved that !! i will start write fanfics from now on because im on quarantine <\3
> 
> curiouscat: ioveiji  
> wattpad : vividsouls


End file.
